Food types are presented herein only by way of example to pet or infant foods, although adult human food types such as wines or pasta sauces are also considered. Some types of animal or pet food are available in a variety of textures, flavors, or ingredients. Canned cat food, for example, may include poultry, fish, or beef and may be juicy, ground, sliced, shredded, or chunky. This variety makes it easier for the owners of the animals to find particular foods that the animals will eat. Unfortunately, some animals, such as cats or human infants, are notoriously finicky and may choose not to eat certain foods at all. Some animals will, however, joyfully devour one type of food on any given day but refuse to eat the same type of food the next day or the next week. This finicky behavior poses a serious expense problem for the owners of spoiled pets, as well as for the owners of old or sickly pets, which must be encouraged to eat sufficient amounts to keep them healthy. Unfortunately, the labels on conventional animal food and baby food containers are adapted to attract the attention of the animal owner or parent and not the animal or baby, respectively. Similarly, the labels of sauces, wines, and other adult food types sold in sealed containers, such as cans, bottles, or jars, rely largely on visual information to attract a potential purchaser. Accordingly, a method or a system that permits animals or infants to make their own food choices would be desirable. Furthermore, a method or a system that presents consumers with additional information, preferably on the product labels, about a sealed food product prior to purchase would be advantageous to consumers.